Level 345
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | orders = | type = Order | previous = 344 | next = 346 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 345 is the tenth level of Pearly White Plains and the 68th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 20 striped, 80 green and 80 yellow candies and score at least 30,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *First, you have six different colours, which is already enough to end your game. *Second, you have candy bombs, but you have 30 moves to neutralize them. *Third, you have two and three-layered icing protecting the candy bombs. *Fourth, liquorice locks add another extra layer of protection. *Fifth, you have to destroy at least 80 green and yellow candies. *Sixth, you have to create and activate 20 striped candies. *Seventh, you have only 50 moves. *All these components put this level to the extreme. Stars Strategy This is a tough, cruel level. If you're on any mobile version, use the exit and restart strategy as many times as you need to get a good board. A good board will be one in which two of the bombs are the same colour, or you have an immediate chance to make match-4's or breaking through the liquorice locked candy and getting down to the icing. The First Phase - Candy Bombs First concentrate on clearing out the candy bombs, don't worry about the orders. You'll be making striped candies to get to the candy bombs, so you're fulfilling part of the level requirements anyway. Your aim is to combine a colour bomb with a striped candy, which will convert all candies of the same colour to stripes and fulfill that part of the level - but if you need to use your first colour bomb to take out the candy bombs, do that. When you go for your colour bomb + striped candy combination, try to wait until you have many candies of the same colour on the board, so you get more stripes against the required order. The Second Phase - Mystery Candies The mystery candies can have anything in them. You're just as likely to get spawning chocolate, another candy bomb, or icing as you are to get a marmalade covered striped or wrapped candy, so be prepared to take the new threat out when it appears. The Third Phase - Requirements If you made it here, you are very lucky. However, there is more on the way. Fulfilling the green and yellow candies requirement is more difficult; there will be a shortage of one of the colours. Once you have an open board, there will be many more chances for match-four and match-five, so go for those instead of focusing on making match-3's of green or yellow as the cascades you get will bring down the candy you need. Suggestion If you play with boosters, getting through this level is a lot easier, because you'll already have the colour bomb you need to get started. It's one of those levels where the boosters make a great deal of difference, and turn it from 'tough as nails' to 'relatively simple' - if you're feeling rich, give it a shot, and good luck crushing those candies. Trivia *Completing the order gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Candy order levels Category:Pearly White Plains levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Hard levels